Cheonyo Gwishin VS Luhan
by Maple fujoshi2309
Summary: (HIATUS)Cheonyo Gwishin itu mengerikan / Be-berarti bisa jadi kita korbanya ? andwaeeeee. Aku tak mauuu/ Oh Sehun masih perjaka?/aku akan mendapatkanya/ satu satu nya cara lakukanlah 'kegiatan ranjang'/kau gila?. HunHan.
1. Chapter 1

Cheonyo Gwishin vs Luhan(HunHan)

Main Cast : Oh Sehun

: Xi Luhan

Shin Ji Hyun (oc)

And Other cast .

Disclaimer : Semua cast Murni n mutlak milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa , orang tua masing-masing , fans mereka . dan kalau bisa Luhan buat saya,kkkk.

Warning : Yaoi content , DLDR , Humor gagal , horror dikit , romance gagal juga . Bagi yang gak suka Maple , HunHan dan segala sesuatu hal di dalam fanfic ini mohon menjauh .

Summary : Cheonyo Gwishin itu mengerikan / Be-berarti bisa jadi kita korbanya ? andwaeeeee. Aku tak mauuu/ Oh Sehun masih perjaka?/aku akan mendapatkanya/ satu satu nya cara lakukanlah 'kegiatan ranjang'/kau gila?. HunHan.

.

.

.

Fanfic ini tercetus gara gara baca urban legend nya Korea , bukanya kepikiran Horror malah humor , tapi dikit banget kok .

Saran , dan kritik silahkan kalian sampaikan di kolom Review !:)

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading !

Pagi ini kota Seoul sungguh terlihat sangat cerah , para warganya mulai melakukan kegiatan harian mereka , mulai dari bekerja , bersekolah , membersihkan rumah , bahkan bermalasan saja di depan televisi seperti seorang namja cantik ini .

Sebut saja namanya Luhan , Xi Luhan . seorang mahasiswa pindahan dari Beijing yang berstatus sebagai kekasih dari Oh sehun ini hanya menatap malas kearah televisi .

"Ck , mengapa dari kemarin beritanya ini ini saja ? tak adakah berita baru huh ? menyebalkan !"

Oh , berita apakah yang membuat seorang Xi Luhan berdecak malas .

Mari kita lihat !

Di televisi dengan channel terkenal di korea itu kini tengah menampilkan berita yang membuat warga Korea Selatan heboh , apa yang kalian pikirkan ?

- Kai yang bertambah putih . NO!

-Sehun yang menjadi Hitam ?. BIGG NO.

-Baekhyun yang menjadi setinggi Chanyeol ? BUKAN JUGA.

-KyuLine yang menjadi Yeoja sehingga membuat Maple menyiapkan kantong muntah ? BUKAN JUGA.

Lalu ? okay mari saya jelaskan , nampak di televisi itu foto seorang Yeoja cantik nan manis dengan rambut coklat gelap panjang nya , matanya bulat , bibir nya merah , serta hidung nya bangir .

Namun , ternyata di balik gambar Yeoja cantik tersebut , harus ada sesuatu yang di sayangkan .

Yeoja itu telah MENINGGAL , yap , meninggal dengan tidak wajar .

Tak ada bekas luka , Yeoja itu juga tak memiliki riwayat penyakit , dan satu hal penting lagi Yeoja itu pula seorang puteri Presdir yang sangat berpengaruh di dunia .

Sayang nya lagi , 7 hari lagi ia akan menikah dengan sang tunangan , namun sayang rencana tinggal rencana . ternyata Tuhan belum mengizinkan dia menikah . oh ,satu lagi nama Yeoja itu adalah SHIN JI HYUN .

"Cantik sih , tapi jika sudah saatnya mati ya mati saja , mengapa pada heboh sih ? eh , bukankah di Korea jika Yeoja meninggal dalam keadaan masih perawan mereka akan menjadi Cheonyo Gwishin? Luhan pabbo , belum tentu saja ia masih perawan . ta-tapi bagaimana jika ia masih perawan , bukankah ia bisa bergentayangan ? aissshhh , Luhan pabbo , kau ini orang China , tak perlu berfikir aneh-aneh , huh mitos begitu saja percaya , pabbo pabbo .!"

Luhan terus menggerutu sambil sesekali memukuli kepalanya pelan .

Hal itu membuat seorang namja yang sedang melepas sepatu nya di dekat pintu mengernyitkan dahi nya heran .

Namja itu , sebut saja Oh Sehun melangkhakan kaki jenjang nya menuju asal suara , menggelengkan kepalanya pelan melihat tingkat kekasih mungilnya itu .

"Kau ini kenapa sih Lu ?"

"Huwaaa , Sehun pabbo kau membuatku kaget !ishh, kapan kau datang ?"

"Siapa suruh bertingkah aneh , baru saja Lulu Hyung , kau ini kenapa eoh ?"

"Aniya , aku hanya berfikir tentang Cheonyo Gwishin, menurutmu apa itu nyata ?"

"Owh , kata umma ku Cheonyo Gwishin itu memang ada , tapi jarang di jaman sekarang . memangnya kau tau apa itu Cheonyo Gwishin hyung ?"

Lalu dengan polos Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menyengir aneh , mata rusa nya menyipit indah membuat Sehun gemas sendiri .

"Hah , baiklah ku beritahu sedikit tenntang Cheonyo Gwishin , Cheonyo Gwishin adalah hantu wanitamuda nan cantik , ia tidak bisa ke alam baka karena belum menyelesaikan tugasnya sebagai seorang wanita pada saat di dunia ,menurut tradisi tujuan hidup seorang wanita adalah untuk melayani Ayah nya , suami nya dan anak laki-laki . ia akan muncul memakai sobok ,kau tau sobok ?(Luhan menggeleng) , sobok adalah pakaian tradisional korea seperti Hanbok namun di gunakan saat berduka, satu satu nya cara membuatnya tenang adalah menikahkan dengan hantu yang masih perjaka !"

Sehun menyelesaikan cceritanya lalu menatap Luhan yang tengah membulatkan bibir nya dan membuka lebar matanya , owh so cute .

"Be-berarti bisa jadi kita korbanya ? andwaeeeee. Aku tak mauuu!"

Luhan mulai bertingkah 'lebay' membuat sehun memutar malas bola matanya .

"Sudahlah hyung , lagipula itu hanya cerita , belum tentu benar kan ? kau ini kenapa sih ?"

Sehun menatap Luhan heran .

"Aaaaaaaaaaa~~~ Shin Ji Hyun itu bagaimana ? aku tampan dan masih perjaka , bisa jadi aku korban nya .!"

Luhan menunjuk nunjuk televisi dengan histeris ,

"ck , kau berlebihan Hyung , Shin Ji Hyun tak mungkin mau denganmu , kau dan dia saja hampir sama cantiknya , apalagi kau itu lebiih cantik , lagipula bukankah ia bisa meminta tunangan nya sendiri huh ?"

"Aku tampan sehun pabbo , tapi aku tak bisa tenang !"

"Jika kau tenang tak akan ada hantu yang mau mendekatimu , dan satu lagi kau itu cantik Hyung ! sudahlah ayo bersiap , bukankah hari iini kita ada kencan ?"

Dengan itu , Luhan menepuk dahi nya ,. Ia lalu lari ke kamar untuk berganti pakaian , hal itu membuat Sehun tersenyum maklum .

Tanpa mereka sadari daritadi di atas lemari tepat di belakang tubuh Sehun terdapat sosok yang tengah tersenyum aneh .

Semoga kalian bisa tenang Sehun Luhan !

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pendek ? mian . ini bisa jadi prolog nya , daripada ide nya hilang .

Oh ya ini fanfic dengan cast Utama HunHan pertama nya Maple lho. Semoga kalian suka , dan di ketik hanya dalam waktu 30 menit.

Berkenan untuk review ?


	2. Chapter 2

Cheonyo Gwisin Vs Lu Han

Main Cast : Oh Sehun

: Luhan

Shin Ji Hyun (oc)

And Other cast .

Disclaimer : Semua cast Murni n mutlak milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa , orang tua masing-masing , fans mereka . dan kalau bisa Luhan buat saya,kkkk.

Warning : Yaoi content , DLDR , Humor gagal , horror dikit , romance gagal juga . Bagi yang gak suka Maple , HunHan dan segala sesuatu hal di dalam fanfic ini mohon menjauh .

Summary : Cheonyo Gwishin itu mengerikan / Be-berarti bisa jadi kita korbanya ? andwaeeeee. Aku tak mauuu/ Oh Sehun masih perjaka?/aku akan mendapatkanya/ satu satu nya cara lakukanlah 'kegiatan ranjang'/kau gila?. HunHan.

.

.

.

Fanfic ini tercetus gara gara baca urban legend nya Korea , bukanya kepikiran Horror malah humor , tapi dikit banget kok . trus yah, Maple shock waktu tau ternyata XI itu = Ssi. Aaaaaaaaaaa kenapa gak ada yang ngasih tau sih ? jadi namanya si Lu Han tuh marganya _**LU**_. Duh, jadi malu. Tapi gak tau juga dng yang bener mana?

Bayangin aja Shin Ji Hyun tuh Nam Gyu Ri yang main 49 days. Walau gak muda lagi dia tuh masih cantiiiiiiiiiiiiiikkkkkkkkkkkkk banget.

Saran , dan kritik silahkan kalian sampaikan di kolom Review !:)

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading !

Sosok yeoja di belakang Sehun tadi selalu mengikuti pergerakan Sehun dan Luhan denganmata indah nan tajam nya.

'Ah, Sehun itu tampan, tapi mengapa kekasihnya cantik. Huffftt, sulit membuatnya mau mati untukku. Otte?'

Itulah isi pikiran Yeoja tadi, jangan tanya mengapa hantu punya pikiran. Ini hanya fanfic okay.

Yeoja tadi pun secara tiba-tiba menghilang.

.

.

.

27 menit Lu Han menyiapkan diri, ia akhirnya selesai juga.

Ia lalu menemui sang kekasih yang asyik berkutat dengan ponsel nya di ruang tivi.

"Hunie, aku sudah siap. Kajja!"

Luhan berucap dengan semangat. Ia lalu menarik tangan Sehun agar namja albino itu mau bangun.

"Kita kemana sekarang hyung?"

Sehun membenahkan baju nya yang sedikit berantakan sambil berdiri.

"uhhhmmm, ke Cheonggyecheon Stream saja Hunah, sudah lama aku ingin kesana. Masih di daerah Seoul jadi tidak terlalu memakan banyak waktu, bagaimana?'

Luhan mengatakan pada Sehun dengan mata yang berbinar binar.

mEmbuat Sehun gemas sendiri, ia lalu mencubit hidung mungil Lu Han.

"Arraseo, kajja kita berangkat Lu!"  
sehun mengambil perlengkapan yang memang sudah ia siapkan, tidak terlalu banyak memang.

Setelah memastikan semua pintu rumah terkunci rapat, mereka lalu menuju ke mobil Sehun dan mulai melaju ke daerah wisata paling romantis itu.

.

,

.

Tak sampai 1 jam, mereka sampai di tempat wisata yang termasuk tempat wisata paling indah di korea itu.

Luhan langsung menarik Sehun untuk mencari tempat yang sepi. Ia tak suka keramaian saat sedang bersama dengan Sehun seperti saat ini.

Mereka memilih menempati tempat kososng di bawah pohon oak di dekat sungai.

Luhan lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di sana, tak peduli jika bajunya akan kotor. Lagipula rumput-rumput hijau itu terlalu menggoda Luhan untuk membaringkan tubuhnya.

Sehun hanya dapat mengulum senyum nya melihat sosok kekasih imut nya ini.

"Woaaahhh, ini sungguh indah Sehuniiiieee!"

Luhan berteriak sambil merentangkan tangan nya ke atas.

Sehun terkekeh sambil mengacak surai lembut sang kekasih.

"Tentu Hyung, jujur saja ini kedua kalinya aku kemari, pertama kali saat bersama umma dan apppa saat aku kecil dulu,!"

Luhan hanya membulatkan bibir nya. Ia lalu memejamkan matanya mendengarkan nyanyian alam dari pohon yang saling bergesekan dan burung yang bernyanyi.

Mereka terdiam menikmati keindahan Tuhan itu, namun semuanya harus musnah saat tiba terdengar debuman yang sangat keras seperti suatu benda jatuh di depan mereka.

Luhan langsung membuka matanya dan bangun dari posisi nya, sedang Sehun langsung menegakkan tubuh jangkungnya.

Mata mereka membola saat melihat 'benda' jatuh tadi.

Seorang Yeoja dengan sweater berwarna hitam dan rok pendek, serta rambut nya yang di ikat 2. Dan... apa maksudnya dengan cengiran tanpa dosa itu?

"K..kauu! siapa kauuu?"  
luhan langsung berteriak histeris, bagaimana tidak ? Yeoja tadi cantik sih, sayang nya kulitnya sangat pucat.

Sehun menatap datar Yeoja itu.

"kau, bukankah kauu...?"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa Shin Ji Hyun yang sudah mati itu, andwae. Sehunie ayo pergiiii!"

Luhan semakin histeris mengingat wajah Yeoja di depanya itu. sedang sehun, kulit namja itu menjadi lebih pucat dari biasanya saja.

"Heiiii, kalian jangan takut. Aku hanya butuh bantuan kalian!"

Yeoja tadi langsung berdiri, atau? Karena kaki nya bahkan tak menapak tanah.

Luhan langsung beringsut memeluk tubuh sehun. Ia sangat ketkutan, berbeda dengan Sehun yang kini mulai tampak lebih tenang.

"Aisssshhh, aku ini cantik, manis, imut. Mengapa kalian takut?"

"Kau hantu bodoh!"

Tiba-tiba saja Sehun menyauti ucapan Yeoja tadi.

"Iya juga!"

Ji Hyun menundukan kepalanya lesu sambil sedikit mempoutkan bibirnya, namun tiba-tiba matanya berbinar dan ia menatap Sehun dan Luhan dengan pandangan anak marmut minta di pungut.

"Tapi hanya kalian yang bisa melihatku, aku membutuhkan hantu perjaka untuk di nikahkan denganku di alam lain. Sehun, kau kan masih perjaka. Mau yah?"

Sehun bergidig ngeri membayangkanya.

"mengapa tak mencari namja lain saja? Namja yang masih perjaka kujamin masih banyak Noona hantu!"

"Berhenti memanggilku Noona hantu bocah rusa, aku tak berbicara padamu!"

Luhan dan Jihyun saling melempar tatapan tajam.

Sampai akhirnya Sehun membuka suaranya kembali.

"Yang di katakan Luhan benar Noona? Lagipula aku masih mencintai kekasihku ini, dan tak berniat melepaskanya. !"

Ji Hyun menghela nafas, ia pikir mencari namja perjaka yang tertarik padanya akan mudah ternyata sungguh sulit sekali.

"Baiklah, bantu aku mencarinya bbuing bbuing~!"  
luhan mengernyit aneh meihat bbuing buing aneh dari hantu bernama Ji Hyun itu,, .

"Kami tak berjanji Noona, lagipula harusnya kau mengubah wujudmu. Mana ada yang tertarik jika tdak bisa melihatmu?"

Jihyun menganggukan kepalanya setuju.

"Menurut ku, hanya jodohku lah yang bisa melihatku, aisshhhh bagaimana ini. Aku tak mau terombang ambing di tempat yang tidak pasti ini. Dan, jika tidak secepatnya kau mendapatkan namja perjaka itu, kaulah penggantinya Oh Se Hoon."

Sehun lalu menghela nafas nya lelah.

Ia hanya bisa berserah diri pada Tuhan saja.

"Jihyun Noona, bagaimana membuat Sehun lepas dari incaranmu?"

Luhan bertanya dengan takut-takut.

"Mudah saja, satu satu nya cara lakukanlah 'kegiatan ranjang' kalian paham?"

hunHan langsung menganggukan kepala mereka, namun tiba-tiba saja mereka bertiga menjerit bersamaan.

"Andwaeeeee, keperawananku terancam!"-Luhan.

"Aaaaaa, aku belum siap menggagahi Luhan eomma!"-Sehun.

"Pabboyaaaa, kenapa aku membocorkan rahasia nya?"  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC!1

Pendek? Harap maklum.

02/10/2014 20:55


End file.
